Mello's Point Of View Short Story
by cmo199410
Summary: Short story in Mello's Point of View of when he's a kid. Near tries to be nice, but it only ends up making Mello hate him more.


It was a day like any other and the boys finally dragged Near outside without Linda noticing. Of course, I didn't really care. The pale, perfect, little boy wouldn't even play with us. I seriously think something is wrong with his legs, because he rarely walks unless he has to. He's always twiddling with his hair too, it's kind of freaky. Nevertheless, he was still number one. As I will always be number two…Ugh. Just for once, I'd like to beat him. He's not as great as everyone pictures him. Its like he's not human even, he doesn't even look like he has a pulse, or even breathing! I hate him so much, that perfect pale boy that everyone adores, I hate him for not noticing how hard I try to impress him and the others. I am always second best. Not known really as anything better then a normal student or orphan at this place, this institution, this… prison.

"Hey, Mello, We need another player, since Near just wants to sit down and watch for today!" One boy told me. "Sure." I muttered in reply, getting up from where I was sitting and following the boys out to the grass, where we usually played soccer or dodge-ball. While Near sat there, under a tree watching and twiddling his hair bored, as I began playing soccer with the other boys.

Before the game could actually start, droplets of rain fell from the sky. Near hid safely and closely to the tree, and the other boys scurried inside quickly. Near narrowed his eyes at me, as if begging for help, I scowled at him. I hated that look on his face, even if it was a cowardly look he rarely showed. It disturbed me that he thought I'd actually help him. Wait… No, I kind of liked the fact he was showing fear. It proves he has emotion in those emotionless eyes of his. Only a little though. When he finally got the picture that I wasn't going to help him out it was already pouring down rain.

The pale, perfect, little boy seemed almost untouched by the rain, as I was soaking wet. Why was I just standing there? Was I really that stupid? GAH! "Fine," I sighed, "Since I'm out here with you, I'll probably get blamed for you being outside anyway." I said, grabbing Near up by the shirt and yanking him back inside to the Common Room. It makes me feel defeated, helping Near. It makes my blood boil… I'll take my anger out on Matt, later... I guess. "You know, you should've stayed inside!" I growled, "You're bad luck." Near gave an annoyed look, but said nothing.

"What? You're ignoring me now?" I asked angrily, yanking him up close to my face. "You just love pissing me off, don't you?" "No. I just feel no need to respond to that question…" Near said moving his eyes away from me, he was too soaking wet now. Linda peeked in through the door and gasped, "ROGER! Mello's picking on Near again!!!" she cried out, running out and to Roger's office. I hissed through my gritted teeth, "Damn girl, so annoying…" "Ignore her; you won't get in trouble anyway. I'll explain what happened," Near said in reply.

"And why in hell would you do that? We're rivals!" I shouted back at Near's face. Near said nothing for a few minutes, "WELL!?" I shouted again. "Because you helped me," Near finally replied and started twiddling with his hair again. God! This kid! I hate him so much… Not even a good reason for him to help me out… he's just trying to piss me off even more. I can't let him know its working, or he'll win. That was what was going on in my mind at the time, only for Roger to finally walk into the common room with a somewhat disturbed look on his face, seeing me and Near together soaking wet and me holding Near up by his shirt.

"Mello, how many times have I told you to stop picking on Near?" Roger asked. I scowled, "Hundreds of times." I replied in an angered voice. Near cut into the conversation, "Roger, He was merely getting me out of the rain. The other boys asked me to watch them play their game and it started raining." Roger raised an eyebrow, "Oh? That's kind of you, Mello." My blood is burning again… I can't stand him! Matt always tells me to forget about him, but I can't. That would be admitting defeat. I cannot let him win, never.


End file.
